


The King Replaced

by Rosethewriter



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Emotion overload, M/M, cutie junior high children, kags isn't the bad guy i promise, somewhat angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 11:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4477187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosethewriter/pseuds/Rosethewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa's spot beneath the net had been taken.  And he thinks it's been taken from the heart of the one person he cares about the most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The King Replaced

Outshined.  Completely and utterly outshined.  Replaced and thrown away to rot from the very depths inside to and edges of his body out.  

Oikawa Tooru was outshone. He was replaced. He wasn’t needed anymore.

The sounds of sneakers squeaking to a stop echoed off the walls.  Inside his head, Oikawa could hear the distant ring of the volleyball smashing onto the gym floor.  His body was warm and exhausted, but it was at the same time ready to pounce if his name was called.  It hadn’t been, though, not for the last set of the game.

His body was slowly growing sore from sitting on the wooden bench beneath him.  The solidity of the wood creeping into into his veins and turning him into the statue he had become, his body now rigid and tense.

His eyes watched the ball as it bounced off to the sidelines of the gym, forgotten and unimportant, undermined by the abrupt sounds of cheers from the audience and team beneath the net.  People surrounded one member, one disgusting and beloved member.  Kageyama Tobio.

Oikawa’s feelings for Tobio were different then they were for anyone.  They were filled with distrust and hatred.  He loathed that boy.  And he was only a boy.  That only upset him more for hating someone three years his junior.  He knew he was above that, but something inside him pounded in his chest and told him that he had the right to hate him.  And the small voice in the back of his head that tried to tell him that it wasn’t natural and that there was nothing to not like about the boy was kept hidden behind the door he locked and didn’t have the key for anymore.

He watched his fellow teammates fawn over the boy-the absolutely pathetic boy.  His eyes dug into the back of one person on the team.  Iwaizumi Hajime.  The one person who really shouldn’t be talking to Tobio.

Oikawa could feel a new and unfamiliar feeling slowly crawl out of the depths of his stomach and attack his heart and mind.  Jealousy.  He was jealous of Tobio.  Not only because he took Oikawa’s crown, but because he took his best friend too.

Oikawa didn’t realize he had spaced out until he was suddenly snapped out of his trance when he heard the voice of the one person could possible wake him up.  “Tooru.”

Oikawa looked up at the face who had just been smiling kindly at Tobio.  “Iwa-chan?”

Iwaizumi tilted his head down towards Oikawa’s hands.  His eyes slowly fell down until they landed on his fists clenching his jersey.  “Oh...”

“Get up.  We have to go celebrate.”  Iwaizumi hit him roughly on the shoulder before walking back towards the group of screaming junior high kids.

“Yeah...  We have to celebrate.  Don’t we?”  Oikawa mumbled before unclenching his fists and unplanting himself from the bench he had been rooted to for too long.

       

* * *

 

“You should stop that.” Iwaizumi mumbled under his breath.

“Stop what?”

They were walking back to their houses, gym and school bags slung over shoulders.  Both of their hair was damp and backs sticky from the moisture from the showers they’d taken not ten minutes ago.  They slowly crawled up the hill they always had to trek up everyday.

“Comparing yourself to other people,” Iwaizumi answered, his fingers creeping into his pockets further.

“To whom, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa asked mockingly, tilting his head to push him further.

Iwaizumi stared at him, his eyes ablaze as he tried to figure out if Oikawa was serious or not.  He took a deep breath and blew it out slowly in a sigh.  “You're not fooling me...you know.”

“I know.  Its nearly impossible to fool you.”  He paused and did his signature peace sign.  “Since you're sooooo desperately in love with me!  And can’t help but pay attention to everything I do!”

“OIKAWA I SWEAR!”  Iwaizumi dumped his bags on the group and took a step closer to him.  Oikawa only giggled as Iwaizumi’s hands grabbed the side of his head and pulled him in closer.  Oikawa puckered his lips expecting a kiss.  He was shocked when he was met with a forehead straight to the nose.  The impact knocked him down onto his back.  His butt painfully made contact with the asphalt.

“DAMN IT, IWA-CHAN~!!  You’re so mean!”  Oikawa said holding his hand to his nose in pain.  He felt a warm wetness seep out and he sighed as dramatically as he could.

“Stop it, Tooru, be serious!” Iwaizumi almost screamed at him.  His forehead was slightly red from hitting Oikawa square in the face.  His hands were in fists by his sides, his stance mean and assertive.

Oikawa blinked up at him in shock.  “Sorry...?”

“Stop being fake with me.  Its painfully obvious that you're hurting right now.”  Iwaizumi said, his voice breaking a bit at the last couple of words.

Oikawa felt his shoulders sag and his chest tighten up.  “Obviously...I mean my nose is bleeding.”  he chuckled.  He was met with a stare from Iwaizumi.  “But yeah, it hurts.”  He drew up his knees to his chest.  “I don’t like it.”

“Of course you don’t...come here.”  He took a step closer to Oikawa and held his hand out.  “We’ll talk while we walk.”

“Okay.”  Oikawa said slowly grasping the outstretched hand and standing up.  They didn’t let go of each other's hands as they recollected their bags and continued up the hill, getting closer and closer to the top.

“I like you for who you are, you know that right?  You don’t have to compare yourself to people.”  Iwaizumi said, his grasp tightening on his friend’s hand.  His voice was strained, as if it were having trouble getting the words out.  From a quick glance, Oikawa could see a slight dusting of pink littered over his nose.

“Yeah...I know.  Thank you for that,”  Oikawa mumbled, taking a half step closer so their shoulders brushed.

“No need to thank me.  I’ll always be there.  I’m stuck with you for life.”

“Why do you say that?  You can run away whenever you want, you know when you find someone better than me, and someone you can actually put up with.”  He was going to be outshined once again.  By someone who would take his spotlight.  Someone who would take Iwaizumi’s hand.  Someone Iwaizumi could love more. That someone would never love Iwaizumi as much as Oikawa did, though.

“But I don’t want to run away.” Iwaizumi stopped, yanking Oikawa to a stop right before the cusp of the hill.  “I don’t want anyone else.  I want you.”

“No you don’t.”

“Yes I do.”

“Really, Iwa-chan?”

“Really.  Come one, let’s go, Tooru.  Your mom’s going to be worried if we’re any later for dinner.”  Iwaizumi tugged on the hand he was holding and rounded the top of the hill.  The path before them was easier than the trek they had behind them.

“You loooove me, don’t you, Iwa-chan!”  Oikawa purred in Iwaizumi’s ear a smile blooming on his face.  A spot of read smudged against Iwaizumi’s face as Oikawa got closer.  

“YOU IDIOT!”  Iwaizumi let go of Oikawa’s hand and pushing him away as he started to run down the hill.  “Last one home is a stink bug!”  he called behind him.

“NO!  I’m going to definitely win!”  Oikawa called as he started a sprint to try and catch up with his friend, his lover.

Oikawa may still have feelings of hatred towards a certain raven haired boy, but he knew what he had with Iwaizumi was stronger than that.  He knew that Iwaizumi would drag him out of whatever trance he would fall into, and that in due time he would accept the fact that that little boy Tobio could take his spot on the court.  But he wouldn’t take his spot in Iwaizumi’s heart.  As clichéd as that sounded.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Feedback is loved and definitely welcomed!  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
